


Visitors

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Trick-or-treating Sue Sylvester style. 100-word drabble written for the prompt: dark and stormy night





	

“It was a dark and stormy night,” Adam recited while Kurt waved his pom-poms and made wooshing noises. The squad of Cheerios copied Kurt’s actions.

“Darker!” Sue Sylvester shouted. Stormier!”

The waving and wooshing increased.

“Where’s the witches and ghosts?” Sue demanded.

Appropriately costumed Cheerios danced around Adam while he finished the much-abridged ghost story.

“Pathetic!” Sue told them, barely looking up as she emptied their bowl of Halloween treats into her daughter’s candy bag.

Climbing out the window to the waiting helicopter, Sue told Kurt: “You'll have to move. Robin and I expect a much better show in December.”

::end::


End file.
